3.22 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1/Transkription/Erweitert
- Erweitert Akt 1 Dies ist eine Vorausblende, sie spielt irgendwann nach dem Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815. Irgendetwas beunruhigt Jack sehr, er war nie ein großer Trinker. Er wurde auch mit einem Cocktail gesehen an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 aber das war kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Sieht nach einer wackligen Fahrt aus aber Jack scheint es nicht zu stören. Es ist unklar, was in dem Artikel steht, aber eine verbreitete Theorie besagt, dass er übe einen Mann aus New York ist, der in Los Angeles tot gefunden wurde. Diese Episode heißt „Hinter dem Spiegel“. Ein Bezug zu dem Buch von Lewis Carroll, sein Sequel zu „Alice im Wunderland“; die Geschichte behandelt die Thematik von Spiegelbildern. Jack ist deutlich verzweifelt, ein Spiegelbild von Jack, dem Anführer auf der Insel, den wir kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Es ist ein Mysterium, wen Jack anruft, aber die Ansage deutet darauf hin, dass er jemanden in Los Angeles anruft. Wir haben gesehen, dass Jack zuvor Leute aus einem Absturz auf der Insel gerettet hat. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, hier sind wir. Die Oceanic-Überlebenden verlassen ihr Strandlager, weil sie wissen, dass die Anderen kommen, um ihre schwangeren Frauen zu entführen. Die Anderen sind eine Gemeinschaft, die aus Menschen besteht, die seit einiger Zeit auf der Insel leben. Sie können keine Kinder zeugen; Frauen sterben auf der Insel während der Schwangerschaft. Sayid, Jin und Bernard bleiben zurück, um die Anderen zurückzuschlagen. Das ist richtig, alle drei sind hochmotiviert und gut qualifiziert. Sayid war in der Irakischen Republikanischen Garde, Jin war ein Handlanger (Foto von Jin ist zu sehen) für seinen Schwiegervater und Bernard ist ein leidenschaftlicher Fasanjäger. (Foto von Bernard ist zu sehen) Jack führt alle zum Sendeturm, um den Notruf von Danielle Rousseau abzuschalten. (Foto von Rousseau ist zu sehen) Danielle ist eine verrückte Französin, die seit 16 Jahren auf der Insel lebt. Wenn sie das Signal abgeschaltet haben, wollen sie versuchen, mit dem Satellitentelefon Hilfe zu holen. Aber bevor sie telefonieren können muss Charlie eine gefährliche Mission ausführen. (Foto von Charlie ist zu sehen) Aus Liebe zu Claire und seinen Freunden (Foto von Claire ist neben dem von Charlie zu sehen) riskiert Charlie sein Leben, um sie zu retten, indem er auf den Grund des Ozeans taucht (Claires Foto verschwindet, Charlies bleibt) zur Spiegel-Station, um den Störsender der Anderen zu deaktivieren. Sun ist schwanger - und ein Ziel der Anderen. Aber sie hat noch größere Sorgen: Wenn sie auf der Insel bleibt, wird sie in der Schwangerschaft sterben. Das ist Naomi, (Foto von Naomi ist zu sehen) sie ist neu auf der Insel. Wir wissen nicht viel über sie. Sie behauptet, auf einer Rettungsmission zu sein, um Desmond zu finden. (Foto von Desmond ist neben dem von Naomi zu sehen) Ihr Helikopter ist abgestürzt und sie ist mit dem Fallschirm abgesprungen. Sie sagt, dass sie von einem Frachter gestartet ist, (Desmonds Foto verschwindet) 80 Seemeilen entfernt, und wenn sie den Frachter kontaktieren können mit ihrem tollen Telefon, haben sie eine Möglichkeit, gerettet zu werden. Aber eins nach dem anderen... Jack Shephard muss seine Leute aus dem Lager führen. Es passiert eine Menge auf der Insel und wir kommen dazu, sobald der Titel vorbeifliegt. Akt 2 Während es bei den Credits eine Pause gibt, sind hier ein paar Infos mehr über Naomi. Sie behauptet, dass sie angeheurt wurde von Desmonds lang verlorener (Foto von Desmond ist zu sehen) und sehr wohlhabenden Freunden Penny Widmore. Penny will Desmond finden - verzweifelt. Hoffentlich, ja, aber Charlie hat einen schlechten Tag in der Spiegel-Station. Juliet ist die Frau, der Naomi nicht vertraut. (Foto von Juliet ist zu sehen) Sie ist eine Fruchtbarkeitsspezialistin, die für die Anderen gearbeitet hat, aber jetzt ist sie bei unserer Gang. Dieser unheimliche Typ ist Ben Linus, der Anführer der Anderen. Er wird einige Nachrichten bekommen, die ihm nicht gefallen werden. Juliet hat Ben getäuscht. (Foto von Juliet ist zu sehen) Sie sollte für ihn undercover arbeiten, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Nun... Juliet hat den Überlebenden auch erzählt, dass die Anderen kommen, um die schwangeren Frauen zu entführen, für ihre eigenen Forschungen, also werden Ben und seine Gang in die Pfanne gehauen werden. Drei Zelte sind markiert und lassen die Anderen glauben, dass darin schwangere Frauen sind, aber alles, was darin ist, sind Unmengen von Dynamit aus der Black Rock. Die Black Rock ist ein Sklavenschiff aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, das mysteriöserweise mitten im Dschungel liegt. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Das Leben am Strand wird gleich interessanter. Eine 1 für die Anstrengungen, aber nicht gut genug, die Überlebenden werden ruhelos. Aber noch keine Panik, Jack hat geschworen, seine Leute in die Sicherheit zu führen, und das hat er auch vor. Akt 3 Jacks Verletzungen werden behandelt im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus in Los Angeles, demselben Krankenhaus, in dem er früher gearbeitet hat. St. Sebastian ist der Schutzpatron vor der Pest. Das ist Sarah. Sie und Jack haben eine komplizierte Vergangenheit. Jack hat Sarah zufällig getroffen, als sie einen Autounfall hatte und in seine Notaufnahme gebracht wurde. Sie war gelähmt, ohne Hoffnung auf Genesung. Jack hat Sarah versprochen, sie wieder hinzukriegen und das hat er. Aber Jack wurde von seiner Arbeit besessen und davon, all seine Patienten hinzukriegen, was wenig Zeit für Sarah gelassen hat, also ist die Ehe zerbrochen. Jack steht vor einem Problem, aber er hält sich an seinen Plan. Er bringt seine Leute zum Sendeturm, und hofft, dass sie Naomis Frachter kontaktieren und gerettet werden können. „Zusammen leben, alleine sterben“ ist das Mantra, mit dem Jack alle beeindruckt hat, damals in Staffel 1. In dem Moment hat Jack seine Rolle als Anführer angenommen und ihre Ängste beruhigt. Willkommen zurück in der Spiegel-Station am Grund des Ozeans. Es ist eine von mehreren Forschungsstationen, die von der DHARMA Initiative gebaut wurden, einer Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die vor Jahren die einzigartigen Eigenschaften der Insel studiert haben. Charlie war früher ein Bassist in einer One-Hit-Wonder-Band. Aber er bekommt nicht gerade die Rockstar-Behandlung von diesen Unterwasserschwestern. Als Musiker weiß Charlie das ein oder andere über das passende jammen für die Situation, in der er sich befindet. Charlie ist sehr von sich überzeugt und von seiner Fähigkeit, die Mission auszuführen. Und zwar deshalb, (Charlie: „Ich sterbe“) weil er seinen unvermeidlichen Tod schon akzeptiert hat, der ihm von Desmond vorausgesagt wurde. (Foto von Desmond ist zu sehen) Tom ist auch bekannt als Mr. Friendly (Foto von Tom ist zu sehen) und zu dieser Zeit war er nicht dafür bekannt, diesen Namen auszuleben. Er ist bekannt für seine kongeniale Anfälligkeit. Mr. Friendly war sehr nett, als er Michael gebeten hat, seinen Sohn Walt auszuhändigen, (Foto von Walt ist zu sehen) er hat Kate in ihrer Gefangenschaft ein Kleid gegeben und er hat mit Jack Football gespielt. Trotzdem... war er im Mittelpunkt von nahezu jedem Konflikt zwischen unserer Gang und den Anderen. Also macht keinen Fehler, er ist nicht WIRKLICH so freundlich. Karl ist der Freund (Foto von Karl ist zu sehen) von Bens „adoptierter“ Tochter Alex. (Foto von Alex ist zu sehen) Sie weiß noch nicht, dass sie die biologische Tochter von der verrückten Französin Danielle ist. (Foto von Rousseau ist neben dem von Alex zu sehen) Mehr zu den beiden später, weil jetzt gerade Papa sehr wütend ist. Akt 4 Es ist nicht einfach, der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. Viele Leute in seiner Gruppe, einschließlich dieses Mannes, sein langzeitiger Berater Richard Alpert, fangen an, seine Prioriäten in Frage zu stellen und seine Entscheidungen herauszufordern. Schwangere Frauen unter seinen Leuten sterben und sein Plan, die schwangeren Frauen unter den Überlebenden zu entführen, ging schief und endete in einem Blutbad. Seine rebellische Tochter und ihr Freund haben ihn verraten. Juliet - eine Frau, der er vertraut hat, hat ihn hintergangen und jetzt steht die Insel vor einer Bedrohung durch Außenseiter. Kein guter Tag für Ben. Also muss er handeln. Ben zeichnet eine triangulierte Karte, und wo wir gerade von Dreiecken sprechen, es gibt ein wichtiges Liebesdreieck von dem Jack, Kate und Sawyer für eine Weile geometrisch umgeben wurden. Sawyer ist heute etwas schlecht drauf, weil er am Tag zuvor einen Mann getötet hat und es für sich behält. Sawyer nennt Kate gewöhnlich Sommersprosse. Oh und übrigens, Kate und Sawyer hatten etwas miteinander, seit sie Gefangene der Anderen waren. Nein, Desmond hält keine Siesta. Charlie hat ihn mit einem Ruder geschlagen, als Desmond angeboten hat, seinen Platz einzunehmen und zur Spiegel-Station zu schwimmen. Charlie war es bestimmt, Desmonds Vision zu erfüllen und seine Freunde zu retten. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu tauchen und dem schießenden Mikhail zu entfliehen (Foto von Mikhail ist zu sehen) der auch Patchy genannt wurde. Während Desmond zur Spiegel-Station schwimmt, erzählen wir euch nochmal, wieso dieser Typ die Zukunft sehen kann. Desmond lebte 3 Jahre lang auf der Insel in einer unterirdischen DHARMA-Station, bis sie in einer großen Explosion zerstört wurde, seit der Desmond die seltsame Fähigkeit hat, Fetzen der Zukunft zu sehen. Natürlich war Desmonds wichtigste Vision der heroische Tod von unserem Freund Charlie. Um Desmond zu schützen singt Charlie seinen eigenen Top40-Hit „You All Everybody“, den er früher mit seiner Band Drive Shaft gespielt hat. Aber die Reaktionen in dieser Station sind nicht so positiv. Akt 5 Wir sind wieder im St. Sebastian und Jack scheint gewillt zu sein, weiter zu arbeiten, trotz seiner mitgenommenen Erscheinung. Zufällig war Jacks Vater früher der Chef der Chirurgie in genau diesem Krankenhaus bis Jack ihn angezeigt hat, weil er betrunken operiert hat. Sein Vater ist nach Australien verschwunden und hat sich zu Tode getrunken. Jetzt ist es Jack, der beeinflusst zu sein scheint. Ah, ein kleines LOST Easter Egg. Dr. Gary Nadler hat den gleichen Nachnamen wie unser Fasanen jagender Soldat (Foto von Bernard ist zu sehen) Bernard Nadler. Wir sollten auch darauf hinweisen, dass die Patientin, die Jack so verzweifelt behandeln will, eine ähnliche Wirbelsäulenverletzung hat, wie die, die Jacks Ex-Frau Sarah hatte. Jack und Sawyer waren immer Rivalen. Aber jetzt fühlt Jack sich nicht wohl dabei, seine Freunde am Strand zurückzulassen und er will niemanden verlieren. Sawyer will gehen und hat Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Jetzt noch Kate dazu und das Liebesdreieck ist in vollem Gang. Und das ist das neue Kind im Block, Juliet. Moment mal, unser Dreieck wurde gerade ein Viereck. Charlie steht an der Schwelle zu einem weiteren Hit, in mehr als einer Bedeutung. Dieser Text stammt tatsächlich von einem Gedicht von Dominic Monaghan, der hier unseren geliebten Helden Charlie Pace spielt. Hey - sieh mal, wer da ist. Es ist Mikhail... aka Patchy hier ohne Augenklappe. Patchy hat mit Ben ein Hühnchen zu rupfen und Ben weiß, dass er es ERNST meint, also passt auf, wie Ben sein As im Ärmel benutzt, das Jacob heißt. Wir haben schon Hinweise auf Jacob bekommen, aber erst vor kurzem hat Ben Locke (Foto von Locke ist zu sehen) zu Jacobs unheimlicher Hütte gebracht und uns einen Eindruck von Jacob gegeben. Ben bekommt seine Befehlevon Jacob und Ben behauptet, dass er der einzige ist, der mit Jacob kommunizieren kann, aber in der Nacht in der Hütte, hat Locke Jacob sagen hören „Hilf mir.“ In dem Moment wusste Ben ohne Zweifel dass Locke besonders ist und eine Bedrohung für seine Position darstellt, also hat er ihn angeschossen und zum sterben zurückgelassen. Akt 6 Wir sind nicht sicher, wo Juliets Loyalität liegt, aber wir wissen, was sie motiviert. Sie wurde von den Anderen rekrutiert und zur Insel gebracht, um herauszufinden, warum die schwangeren Frauen sterben. Aber sie war nicht erfolgreich und will jetzt nach Hause zu ihrer Familie, die sie vermisst. Ben hat jedoch alles getan, um sie und alle anderen davon abzuhalten, zu gehen. Hurley dagegen will nur dazugehören... und helfen. Er hat viele Selbstzweifel überwunden seit dem Absturz und er hat einen starken Willen. Er hat einen alten DHARMA-Van gefunden, ihn repariert und eine Spritztour durch den Dschungel gemacht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kann Hurley das Blatt wenden. Vielleicht habt ihr auf Bens Karte einen Ort namens Pascal-Ebene bemerkt. Das könnte eine Hommage an den Wissenschaftler Blaise Pascal aus dem 17. Jahrhundert sein, der 1654 eine msytischen Erfahrung erlebt und die Wissenschaft für die Theologie verlassen hat. Viel von dem Konflikt zwischen Jack und Locke (Fotos von Jack und Locke sind zu sehen) dreht sich um Wissenschaft gegen Glaube. Wie wir zuvor erwähnt haben, hat Ben John Locke angeschossen und das ist hier passiert, in diesem offenen Grab, gefüllt mit den Überresten der Opfer der Säuberung, dem Massenmord an den Mitgliedern der DHARMA Initiative. Sie wurde von Ben persönlich vor vielen Jahren eingeleitet. Bevor Locke auf der Insel abgestürzt ist, war er von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt, aber nach dem Absturz konnte er plötzlich laufen und sein Glauben war wiederhergestellt. Aber jetzt scheint er ihn wieder zu verlieren. Sowohl Locke als auch Jack haben in dieser Geschichte an Selbstmord gedacht, Spiegelbilder für einander wie das Spiegelbild der Spiegel-Station. Aber Locke ist ein Mann von unglaublicher Überzeugung, Er braucht nur eine kleine Erinnerung daran, wie besonders die Insel ist, und wer könnte ihn besser erinnern, als sein alter Freund Walt. Kategorie:Transcripte